Commedia
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: "Is that what happens to us? A life of conflict with no time for friends… so that when it's done, only our enemies leave roses."


**xxx**

Title: Commedia  
>Rating: PGish…?<br>Characters/Pairings: Russia, America  
>Warning: Um… nothing really. It's really weird. And pretty pointless. And there's no actual character death, it's just kinda maybe <em>implied<em> that it'll take place. And it's not even like death death… Lol, double word.

**xxx**

"Sorry, it's gonna have to stay black. I don't really have anything stocked up."

Ivan accepts the steaming mug offered to him and nods his appreciation despite the apology. He's not too surprised in hearing how little the other carries in foodstuffs. He knows very well that even though fighting has ceased, the marring courtesy of the last invasion scattered about Alfred's home have slowed the availability of certain items in areas, including the one Alfred himself lives. And though the blonde could perhaps find some way to supply himself with any small luxuries, Ivan's sure that other _pressing_ matters keep him from even considering the notion.

"It seems a bit inhospitable to not keep a full pantry in case of visitors," he jabs for old-times sake. "Many will think you to be even more inconsiderate than usual."

"Yeah, well," Alfred begins nonchalantly enough as he takes a seat at the opposite side of the table in the well used kitchen he's decided to host in, "forgive me if I don't foresee any of those future visits any time soon."

The tone of his voice as it nears the end of his speech leaves an insinuation that measure far beyond the doubt of any random drop-ins on his household and brings an end to any quips he may have had at hand. Instead, he allows the comment to linger and sets his drink off to the side.

"So, to what do I owe _this_ surprise visit?" Alfred inquires while cupping his own mug close. "Especially now of all times."

In all honesty, even Ivan doesn't know. He has no reason to be here with the other, calling on Alfred so intrusively as he hides away in his half-dilapidated home. For some reason, even with all the hassle, he felt the need to come to his side if only for a short period of time, though he certainly won't divulge such an admission to the blonde.

"I happened to be nearby and thought to call on an old friend," he lies.

A humorless laugh escapes from Alfred once he registers Ivan's fib. "Nobody's ever 'just in the neighborhood' anymore."

"No, I suppose not," Ivan concedes. "The past years have been kind to no one, and the aftermaths of those years are taking quite a toll on many of us. You as well, correct? It is tomorrow that will be a completely new beginning for your citizens, yes?"

"Yup," Alfred replies, wry smile playing on his lips. "Twelve o'clock midnight, whole new leaders, whole new name, whole new borders... Whole new country."

Ivan decides then and there to ask the impending question of, "Have you been feeling the transition?"

"No, not really," the blonde hastily tells him. "How's it going with you?"

"Very well," Ivan answers quickly and takes a moment directly afterwards to consider his next words. "It is almost the same as when the Union fell. Nothing unnoticeable, though nothing particularly unbearable. There are small aches and pains that come and go."

Alfred nods along with his words, all the while gripping the cooling cup of coffee in his hands tightly as he stares down into the dark amber liquid resting within. He blinks rapidly when Ivan ceases to speak, his tongue darts out quickly to wash over his chapped lips and tells him, "That's good to hear. Y'know, because Eng-um… Arthur, yeah he's- I heard he's been having a hard time with settling into his new name and all that."

"Have you not recently spoken with him personally?" Ivan asks and watches as the blonde takes a tentative sip at his drink.

Alfred shakes his head before setting the mug down on the surface in front of him. "No, not since I came home. I didn't even hear from him when the news of my… it's not complete dissolution, right? I mean, technically…"

Ivan doesn't answer him, instead he asks, "Has anyone else contacted you?"

"No," comes the answer, all while Alfred lowers his eyes to nothing in particular. "Arthur hasn't and I haven't heard anything from Matthew either. Kiku's busy, I'm pretty sure, and Francis… Well, he's just Francis."

He ends with a hollow smile and a quick hand through his hair that musses up the dull locks briefly before every strand falls back flat on his head. It's in this moment, where Ivan finally allows himself to look over the other and notice the over all lackluster in his features and person. The youthful glow Alfred had once possessed has been driven away, leaving everything – his eyes, his hair, his smile – to become faded and washed out. The blue of his irises are not as bright as they had been for so long. His healthy complexion's gone pallid , and the creases surrounding his eyes are far more prominent now without the aid of his glasses helping to hide them.

Ivan's practically enraptured with the other's appearance so much to the point that's he's actually startled when Alfred asks, "Is it normal to feel lighter?"

When he gets no automatic response from the other, he goes on to explain his meaning. "Like, when you're doing something, and you move your arm but you don't feel it and you have to look to see if it's still there… Is that normal?"

Ivan hesitates in his reply. In the end however, despite any part of him that may want to gloss over any truths all for the sake of calming the younger's hidden fears, he answers with a rather quiet but firm, "No."

Alfred's expression reveals nothing as he nods in understanding. "Yeah, that's kinda what I thought."

A silence descends then, one that neither of them seems too inclined to break as they sit in the quiet without disturbing it in any way. The spell is only interrupted when Ivan takes his drink up once more and contemplates whether or not he should indulge himself in it for the sake of politeness since he's not quite parched enough to drink for any other reason.

"You gonna miss me when I'm gone?"

Ivan's attentions are ripped away from the cooling beverage and back to Alfred, who in turn looks on at him with an unreadable eyes as he awaits his answer. The elder hesitates in his response, all for the sake of considering which to give and the level of honesty.

"It will certainly be more quiet," he replies in a slightly low tone.

The response has Alfred pause, naturally, as he goes through the thought process of deciphering the Ivan's words and looks for any underlying meanings. It almost brings back a familiar spark to his eyes that Ivan recalls having seen many times during their history together, especially when their passive aggressive behavior towards one another reached its peak.

Eventually, Alfred comes to some sort of conclusion and breaks into another smile, though unlike the ones he's displayed thus far, the one he wears now is a little more light hearted, a little more joyous, completely genuine, and overall leaves Ivan wondering at the moment just why he is so amused. Perhaps he's seen the alternative meaning in Ivan's reply, masked in vagueness to avoid saying what he really means and feels some sort of relief over the confession.

Or perhaps it's simply because he's realized that on the eve of his dissolution he finds himself sharing a cup of black coffee with the one other individual to whom he's sworn an eternal rivalry. Either way, both situations are slightly comedic in their own sense.

"Despite all these changes going on, you're still kind of a dick," Alfred finally states with a small laugh.

"And you are still as sharp witted in name calling," comes the sarcastic jab.

The blonde lets out another laugh and lifts his mug up. "Here's to some things never changing," he toasts and Ivan readily joins him in drinking to the prospect.

**xxx**

Disclaimer: On her twenty-seconded birthday, she already is an old maid.

-Oh, Disclaimer, you make me lol.

-Um… I don't think I'm gonna be publishing anything else this month. That being said though, lecat if you are reading never fear! For I am diligently working on your request fic. : )


End file.
